The Secret of My Success
by MrHobbes
Summary: When two of the members of Radio Free Roscoe find themselves attracted to each other the male decides to find a way to 'make' them come together. 1st in 3 of Stories. Also; coming soon. . . 'Not Another New DJ' (Parody).
1. What is Success?

Secret of My Success  
  
"5...4...3...2..."  
  
The blue light blinks on as Question Mark says, "Welcome to Radio."  
  
Pronto jumps in, "Free."  
  
Shady Lane finsishes it off, "Roscoe." Question Mark begins once more and says, "I'm Question Mark... And I'm wondering: What is success?"   
  
With a smirk Pronto jumps in and says, "Easy. Wealth is the main measure of success."   
  
Rolling her eyes Shady Lane disagrees, "No. Success is using your best abilities to attain what you want in life."  
  
Smog smiles, there's a small twinkle in his eye as he nods at Shady Lane. Continuing to look at Shady Lane, she looks away after a moment of seeing him stare. He had been feeling this way for a while. Turning away he looks at the techboard and sighs. He can't believe that he's feeling this way. Lily is is best friend. They were just supposed to have a platonic relationship. Travis wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. It just isn't right.   
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
About an hour and a half later Travis sits in the techbooth; he's waiting for the others to leave. He needs to confront Lily. Seeing her start to leave he gets up quickly. "Hey Lily. Could you wait for a minute? I need to talk to you about some stuff I'm making. Some new posters." Yeah posters. Right. With that Robbie grabs his laptop and swings the door open before letting it slam shut behind him. Ray too leaves and lets the door slam behind him.   
  
Lily stands, watching the other two members of Radio Free Roscoe leave. Walking toward the techbooth she says, "Travis. . ." She had seen him staring. She doesn't want this to happen. She looks at him and waits for him to answer.  
  
Travis just sits there for a moment, taking in her beauty all at once; with a sigh he answers, "Lily. . . Uhm. . . I need to uh, talk to you about something." She nods and he says, "I..." He breaths deeply. "Discovered something these past few days." She nods again and he says, "I like. . . you." Her eyes widen as he sighs, "Sorry. I just had to get it out." You can leave now. I just didn't to have something like that hidden. It's better to know how the other person feel than to have an unrequited love."  
  
Lily smiles at him as he finishes speaking and says, "Travis, I figured out you liked me today. Well I thought I did. And I'm glad you told me , because. . . Well I thought it would be uncomfortable. . ." She sighs and nods, "And Well . . ." She can't tell him her feelings now. They can't get together. It could seriously mess wih the show. "We can't Travis. . . I can't. I just don't have the. . . ability to be in a relationship now?" Right. She just doesn't want to screw the show, and her friendship with Ray.  
  
Travis frowns and nods. Atleast he knows now. Continuing to frown and says, "That's fine Lily. Now I can get over you." With a very forced smile he sighs and grabs his coat and starts to leave.  
  
"Travis. . ." Lily says quickly. He turns around and looks at her. She just puts a worried look on her face before she kisses him. . . on the cheek. "See ya." With that Travis leaves, the door slamming behind him. Lily sighs, leaning on the wall. She slowly sides down into a sitting position on the floor and puts her head between her hands. 


	2. Phase One: Complete

The next morning as Lily arrives at school Travis approaches her as she walks to her locker to open it. "Hey Lil, about yesterday. . . Uhm. Sorry if you thought I was creepy or something?"  
  
Lily smirks as he speaks and says, "Nah Travis. . . It's cool. I just don't think we should be anything more than friends right now. Alright Travis?" He nods and smiles.  
  
"It's fine Lily, like I said, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I'm used to a bit of rejection." With that Lily frowns and says, "Really, I'm sorry Travis; I just don't think it would work out."  
  
  
  
Travis nods, "I know." With that Travis smirks and starts to walk away as Lily opens up her locker.  
  
Seeing a folded piece of paper with two hearts surrounding the word 'Lily' she smirks and turns to Travis and says, "Travis, why'd you put this here?"  
  
Travis turns around and takes a look at the paper. He says simply, "I didn't put that there. . . Someone else must like you." Lily looks at the paper and sighs before sticking it in the pocket of her bookbag. "Right Travis." She'd read it later. She could tell if it was him by the way it was written.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
The blue light flickers on once more as the words "Welcome to Radio." Come from Question Mark.  
  
"Free," is said by Shady Lane.  
  
And this time, "Roscoe" comes from Smog.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: What do you do when you find out someone close to you wants to be more than 'friends'"  
  
"Depends on if she's hot or not!" chirps Pronto.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Travis looks at Lily, in a questioning manner. She shakes her head at him in the most inconspicuous way she can and he nods.  
  
"I mean, do you try and work things out? Do you try and go on a date and see how it goes? What do you do?"  
  
Lily smiles and reaches into her bookbag, revealing her unread 'love' note. "Well I got this note in my locker today, and I think I may know who it came from." She smirks and says, "But i haven't read it yet. I'm just assuming from the two hearts and my name on it that it's a love note for. . . well . . .me?"  
  
She clears her throat and slowly starts to read:   
  
"Hello,  
  
My name is not for you to know, but I wrote this poem so I could show, how much I think of you, I don't know you that well, so this will have to do.   
  
Lovingly,  
  
Your Secret Admirer"   
  
With that Lily smirks and says, "He doesn't make the best rhymes now does he?" She looks at Travis and he shrugs his shoulders. She knew now it wasn't him. "Well from finally reading it I think I can tell that it isn't who I thought it was. Would've been sweet if it was though. Even though I don't like this certain person."   
  
Pronto smirks, "Well anyway, thanks for telling us about your secret admirer. I have one too. . . Yup. . ." He grins, "Sure do. . ." Right.  
  
Shady Lane just rolls her eyes and throws a blue racket ball at Pronto, "I doubt it. Your idea of an ideal date would probably be going to your house, grabbing some pizza and watching cartoons."  
  
Pronto laughs and says, "Shh. They aren't supposed to know that. . .  
  
Smog sits in the techbooth smirking. He looks down at the paper he had been writing on and reads silently, a look of joy on is face, "Phase one: complete:" 


	3. Ed? Ted?

The next moring Lily enters the school to find another such note in her locker. Looking around   
  
shyly she giggles as she opens it and reads it. With a smirks she folds it back up and sticks it in   
  
her bookbag once more. Grabbing her bag from the floor she slams her locker shut and heads to   
  
her homeroom. She thinks she may know who it is this time, and she can not believe it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Travis sits at the gang's usual table and waits. As Ray approaches Travis smiles and says, "Hey   
  
man," remembering when he first met Ray.  
  
Ray responds, "Yo."  
  
Travis laughs and figures Ray must not remember. Better off that way for Travis. As Robbie sits   
  
down Travis and Ray both say, "Hey."  
  
Robbie nods at the both of them and then looks at his lunch tray, and the food it contains with   
  
mere disgust.  
  
Ray emits, "This food is gasty." Travis and Robbie both raise their eyebrows as Ray says, "Gross   
  
and nasty. . .," With that Lily sits down and Ray finishes, "Best of both worlds. Hi Lily."   
  
Lily grins at the other three and says, "I got another oooone!" She smiles and says, "And I think I   
  
might know it is!" Travis raises an eyebrow at her as she says, "I think it might be" She giggles   
  
and makes the 'duhn duhn duhn' sounds before saying, "Ed. Or Ted. You can never really tell the   
  
difference between them."   
  
At the moment Lily says those two names the three guys all drop heir jaws and say, "Ed? Or   
  
Ted?"  
  
Lily nods and giggles again, "I think it's sort of weird that they would like me. After all they do   
  
know what I think of them, but I guess it is sort of sweet after all."  
  
Travis nods and says, "Yeah sweet. Sure. Ted? Ed? Your dream men." He laughs.  
  
Ray laughs and says, "Yeah Ed and Ted would never be on your 'I might kind of feel that you   
  
might be ok for me to maybe feel ok about' list. I mean Swami over there is above them."  
  
With a movement as quick as lightning Travis' arm is extended over toward Ray's shoulder; he's   
  
pressing one of the main pressure points. Hard. "Oww. Oww. Oww. Sorry. Didn't mean to.   
  
Owww," Ray squeals.  
  
Thinking quickly Travis can't let them know he did this to ray because he said the 'even he's   
  
above them remark.' He decides to go for the 'swami' remark. "How many times? How many   
  
times have I told you not to call me swami?" With that Travis lets go and smirks.  
  
Lily had blushed at Ray's comment but he was to busy hurting to notice; however Robbie did see   
  
the tinge of pink on her cheeks and raises his eyebrows before turning to Ray and laughing.   
  
"Idiot."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"5…4…3…2…"  
  
"Welcome to Radio," Comes from Question Mark  
  
"Free," says Pronto.  
  
"Roscoe," says Shady Lane.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: What do you do if you happen to know something about   
  
a couple of your friends. . .that they don't know you know?" 


	4. Robbie Knows

After the radio show days before both Lily and Travis knew that Robbie knew something. Maybe he had heard them after the show that other day. Maybe he had seen Travis making eyes at her? Neither of them knew how he knew. Maybe Robbie just had a 'spidey' sense about things like that.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Travis got up early the next morning. He hadn't written his latest note to Lily yet. He was mastering this. Once she realized how many choices she had she would have to choose one. And all the choices he was giving her she would have to choose him. With a quiet snicker he writes:  
  
"Lily,  
  
I want you to know that you are for me; you are so much better than my laptop PC. Maybe you'll figure it out this time; as you finish reading this rhyme.  
  
Lovingly,  
  
Your Secret Admirer"  
  
He laughs. She would have to choose him if she thought it was some nerd. She would never go for a nerd.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Later that morning, right before school Lily arrives at her locker. After having notes in her locker multiple days in a row she was getting used to it now. She'd started to read them in front of her friends at lunch.  
  
Opening up the locker she sees the note and giggles as she puts it in her bag. She really wanted to know who her secret admirer might be. She had, the day before, decided it wasn't Ed or Ted. This person seemed to smart. They were 'androids' as the group often referred to them as. She giggled again. She just couldn't wait.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
At lunch that day Travis was again the first one to sit down. Robbie soon followed, then Ray. Lily arrived at the table few minutes later. She giggled as she sat down. Travis asked, "Get a new note today Lily?"  
  
Lily thought nothing of him knowing that there was a note in her locker. She just figured that he guessed because she had gotten them everyday for a week. She smirked and says, "I haven't read this one yet."  
  
Robbie smirked and said, "Let's hear it."  
  
Lily nodded and smiled. Her round earrings from the time she had the crush on the drummer-dude dangled from her ears. She started to read.  
  
Ray laughs and says, "This guy has gotten better at rhyme since he first started, hasn't he?"  
  
Robbie rolls his eyes and says, "Maybe he's trying to throw her off his scent? Maybe he is playing a game of 'hide and seek' with her? Who knows? I mean this guy has gone from a doofus to someone with a semi-intelligent although nerdy rhyme."  
  
Travis just smirks and says, "I think you may be right this time Robbie." Travis nods and then scratches his head.   
  
BRRRRRIIIIIINGGGG.  
  
The bell rings and they all start to head to their classes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"5…4…3…2…"  
  
"Welcome to Radio…" Smirks Question Mark  
  
"Free," squeaks Pronto  
  
"Roscoe," booms Smog.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: Have you ever had a secret admirer? Did you ever think it might be someone close to you? Someone you see everyday?"  
  
Smog sits in the techbooth looking at his piece of paper that still says 'Phase One: complete'. Under it is written, 'Robbie knows.' 


	5. One Guarantee

"Robbie!" Travis almost yells down the halls just as Mr. Waller walks by.  
  
"Mr. Strong, please don't yell in the halls. It's rather disturbing." With that Travis nods.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As Robbie turns around and starts to walk toward Travis Mr. Waller says, "Very Well then."  
  
Arriving at the side of Travis, Robbie asks, "What's up Travis?"  
  
Travis smirks and says, "We need to talk. Alone. Without Ray. Or Lily."  
  
Robbie nods and says, "Sure. Meet me out on the steps after school? Before RFR of course." A small smirk comes to his face as he realizes what Travis is most likely going to tell him. A small snicker comes from him.  
  
Travis responds, "Ok. Sure." Hearing the laugh of Robbie Travis raises one eyebrow and says, "What's that about?"  
  
Robbie just shakes his head and snickers again. "Nothing man. I just heard a joke earlier, and I'm just now getting it. I was replaying it in my head. . . Yup." He nods and Travis rolls his eyes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
That afternoon before RFR Travis sat waiting on the steps of Henry Roscoe Highschools front doors. Arriving soon after Travis, Robbie takes a seat next to him and smirks. "Ok. What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Travis sighs and says, "Well I've already told Lily about this but not Ray. I'm afraid it might upset him."  
  
Robbie laughs loudly and says "I knew it!" He laughs and says, "You like Lily! And you knew I had figured it out, so you had to tell me. You had no choice." With one last laugh Travis interrupts him.  
  
"Ok. So I like Lily. Don't have to rub it in." Travis smirks and says, "But I have something else to tell you. . ." He sighs and then says, "You were right. About those notes. . .You aren't as dumb as you look man."  
  
Robbie gives Travis a look of indignance and laughs, "I like to think I'm not as dumb as I look."  
  
"I was really trying to confuse her. Make her think more than one person liked her. Make her think she had choices . . . I am slowly, using psychiatry. . . to make her like me." He smirks. "I'm gonna' begin to well give her another reason to slowly start to like me." He snickers. Only this time it is an almost, well, evil snicker.   
  
Robbie snickers too. He had never heard Travis this agressive about something. With that Travis says, "See the more you want something, the harder it is to attain." He coughs and then says, "I'm going to make her enjoy getting these love letters, make her think someone truly cares for her. Which I do, no doubt. She will soon learn to crave love from an outside source. And seeing how Ray won't ever tell Lily about his feelings, that leaves me. The one she knows who had feelings for her once. Or she thinks I had them. I still do."  
  
With a quiet little laugh Robbie plainly says, "You outdid yourself this time Strong. Just outdid yourself." One last laugh. "Do you really think this will work Travis? I mean? Do you?"  
  
Travis just nods and says, "It will work. I guarantee it. . . I guarantee it." 


	6. It was Me

One week later Lily stands at her locker. With a sigh she opens her locker. Scanning her locker quickly she sees that there is, again, no note. Grabbing her books for the first few periods she slams the locker and sticks the books in her bag. Grabbing her bag up from the floor she starts to leave.  
  
"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" The words come from Travis. She sighs and just shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. I was sort of getting used to those notes. . . if you know what I mean." Travis nods and she says, "It made me feel like I was beautiful, like just random people stop and look at me and gasp in awe. . . I don't know, a girlish idea about how I'd meet my first true boyfriend."   
  
With a small, and knowing smile Travis says, "One day. . .You'll find the person who is right for you. . . And it probably won't be who you suspect." With that they both headed their opposite ways. Off to their classes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
That day at lunch Travis sat with Robbie. Ray and Lily had yet to sit down. "It's working." Travis states simply.  
  
Robbie snickers and just nods at him. Seeing Ray and Lily approaching the table Robbie nods at them in acknowledgement. Travis says, "Hey you two."   
  
Lily sat down, as Ray pulled her chair out for her. Scooting the chair in she giggles. That made her feel a little bit better. Pstarting to pout again she says, "Guys. . . I'm not getting my notes anymore." Travis nods knowingly and Robbie just smiles lighty.  
  
"I'm sorry." Robbie can't hold back a tiny smile. He tries his best to make it look like a smile of sympathy.   
  
Travis just looked at Lily's face once again. Seeing her cute pouting face he sighs and looks down at the ground. He'd decided it. He was going to ask Lily out tonite. He just wanted one date. He wanted to see how it would be.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"5...4...3...2..."  
  
"Welcome to Radio," Question Mark spoke.  
  
"Free." Shady Lane pouted.  
  
"Roscoe." Smog said lightly.  
  
Going back to his old entrance Pronto smirks and says, "So free. . . " Glancing around the others just shake their heads and he sighs, "So free, there's nothing like it?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Shady Lane laughs a bit at Pronto's mistake. Smog laughs a bit as Question Mark begins, "Hi. I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering: What happens when you get caught up in a lie? When does the masquerade ever end?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
About an hour and a half later the crew are cleaning up. Travis again calls Lily to his side and just says, "Hey. Stay after. I want to talk to you. About the note thing. I think I may have some advice that might cheer you up a bit." Smiling, she nods.  
  
With that Robbie, wanting to give Travis some alone time with Lily, shouts, "Lata'" And swings the door open. With a slam it shuts, leaving Ray, Lily, and Travis.  
  
Ray starts to leave. While opening the door he shouts, "Bye!" He has no idea about what is about to go down. With another slam the door shuts.  
  
Finally alone Travis smiles and Lily makes her way over to the red couch, where Travis was sitting. Taking a seat next to him, Lily sighs and says, "alright. I'll listen. What ya got for me? Some quote from Buddha? The Dhali Lama maybe?"  
  
Snicker, Travis shakes his head. "None of that this time, and I say this with all seriousness." Drawing in a deep breath Travis says, "Here's my advice." Another deep breath. "Go out with me."  
  
Lily gasps and blinks. Once. Twice. Three times the charm. Finally she seems to break out of her trance and says, "Go . . . out with you?"  
  
Travis nods and says,"Just once. We could go to Mickeys, or just out to dinner or a movie or something?"  
  
Lily nods and then Travis says, "By the way." She nods again. "I wrote the notes."  
  
Her eyes widen quickly and Travis nods once more. "But I was certain it wasn't you!"  
  
Travis smirks. "I have to go now though. I'll tell you why I did it tomorrow. . . So how about that date?"  
  
She nods again, "Yeah sure. Movies, dinner. Sounds great Travis."  
  
With that she tands up, and giggles as she rushes out of the studio. Travis gets up and laughs. Loudly. He can't believe this is happening. With one huge movement he brings his arm up in the air and brings it down quickly, "Yessssssss!" 


	7. That Went Well?

The next night, friday, Travis arrived at Lily's house. A silly grin is adorning his face as he knocks. Lily's mother, Mrs. Randall opens the door, a wide smile on her face. "Hi there Travis. I've hear so much about you. Ever since Lily met you she's held you in very high regard."  
  
Emerging from the top of the stairs Lily, dressed a tight blue top and a denim skirt, blushes and says, "Mo-oooom!" Travis just smirks and nods. Lily almost walks down the stairs. She is almost gliding.  
  
Giggling Travis takes Lily's hand as she arrives at the bottom step. With a sound almost like a squeal, Lily's mother says, "Ooh! Lily's first real date!" She giggles and grabs the camera. "Let's have pictures!"  
  
Lily just rolls her eyes again and blushes a deep tinge of pink. "Moooooother!" With a sigh she shakes her head, "Don't do that." Lily's mom giggles again and pushes them up against the first step of the stairs.  
  
"Just one!" Lily's mother giggles once more and Lily just sighs. The two of them smile brightly and Travis slips his arm around Lily's waist. Click. A flash goes off as Mrs. Randall takes a picture. Then another flash as she takes another.  
  
Lily promptly says, "Moooo-oooooom! I said only one!" She nods and the sighs. Travis just continues smiling. With that they exit the house, heading toward the theatre.   
  
Arrivng at the movie theatre, Lily begins to remove money from her purse when Travis just shakes his head and says, "No," before grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket. Walking to the ticket box Travis says, "Two for 'Love Actually'." He smiles at Lily as she smirks. What a sappy movie. Perfect Chick-flick.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
About two hours later the couple departs from the movie theatre. A tint of Lily's red lipstick can be seen on Travis. It had obviously tried to have been wiped off. With a giggle Lily says, "That movie was great Travis!" He just smiles and nods.  
  
He lightly takes her hand and laces his fingers between hers as they begin to walk toward 'Red Robin', a restaurant in their locality. As they arrive Travis walks to hostess and says, "Two, non-smoking." The hostess nods and leads the two of them to a small table for two in the non-smoking section.   
  
"Here you are. Your waiter will be Jess," The waitres says. The two nod and the hostess walks away.  
  
"That movie was great Travis." He smiles and she says, "Really good choice."  
  
"Well I just thought you would like it." She giggles. "Heh . . . rubbing a bit more lipstick off his face Travis says, "It looks like we've been kissing or something."  
  
Wtih a loud giggle Lily says, "Well hurry up and get that off there. Can't have people thinking that. . . I mean, after all I just fell down the stairs in the movie theater. You and, well, your face just happened to be there."  
  
Travis nods, rubbing his backside where he had fallen down. The two had looked like morons entering the theater. Travis because he was in awe over Lily's beauty, and Lily because she was just so giggly from being on a date with one of her good friends.  
  
With a smile Travis finishes wiping off his face, hardly a trace of lipstick on his face anymore. Leaning over the table he says, "I think those kids over there are looking at us. . ." He smirks. "I wonder why."  
  
A group of about four kids around the age of thirteen are giggling as they look at the couple. Travis turns tothem and stares. He just stares. They stop giggling and immediately look away. With quite a laugh Travis turns back toward Lily. Looking in her eyes he sighs. With one swift movement he leans across the table and kisses her.  
  
Lily's eyes go wide for a second before shutting them and just kissing Travis back. Then a moment later she draws back and says, "Travis. . ."  
  
He glances at the other table with just his eyes and smirks, the other table was watching, staring actually. They were giggling and Travis tells Lily, "I thought the time was right. . .Plus those kids over there wanted a show." He winks at her and she giggles.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
About an hour and a half laer the couple arrives at Lily's doorstep and Lily giggles as she looks at Travis. This had to be the best date she had ever gone on. She continues to giggle as Travis says, "Well. . .I guess this is goodnight my fair maiden." Taking her hand Travis kisses it lightly. Lily continues to giggle. She smiles and says, "Good night, Sir Knight." With a laugh Travis puts his arms around Lily and kisses her on the lips. Drawing back Travis says, "Night Lil. See ya tomorrow."  
  
With that Lily went in to her house. Travis just stood outside for a moment before scratching his head. "I think that went well. . ." 


	8. Rumors, Songs, and The Facts

"5...4...3...2..."  
  
Blink. Blink. The blue light flashes on.  
  
"Welcome to Radio," emits Question Mark.  
  
"Free," utters Shady Lane.  
  
"Roscoe," is put in by Smog.  
  
"So free. . .It hurts! Ouch!"  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering; Do rumors really hurt? Are they really that bad?"  
  
Pronto smirks and says, "Rumors aren't all bad. I mean there's this rumor about me and this supermodel. I don't mind that rumor. Actually it's sort of true." He grins before realizing a blue stress ball is flying his way. Hitting him in the shoulder he emits, "Ouch!"  
  
"Don't lie Pronto." Shady Lane smirks.  
  
"You moron," Question Mark just says quietly.  
  
Travis just watches the goings on and smirks.  
  
"I ask this question because well I've heard rumors that two of the Radio Free Roscoe DJ's are in new relationships." Shady Lane's eyes widen, almost like dinner plates. Luckily Pronto doesn't notice; he's busy rubbing his arm.  
  
Travis blinks and says, "Well I think it might be time for a song." Looking directly at Shady Lane he coughs before turning on the song 'Act Naturally' by Semisonic:  
  
-------  
  
Our little secret just might be the kind of thing that you can't hide   
  
It's growing like a tangled vine & rising like a river in the tide   
  
And everybody knew when you walked into the room   
  
I was just a fool for you, nothing I could do   
  
Everybody sees you taking control of me   
  
Well I'm not begging for release   
  
I'm just begging darling please, please,  
  
Act Naturally. . .  
  
-------  
  
At once the four Radio Free Roscoe DJ's took off their headphones and Ray is the first one to jump in with a question. "What in the hell was that about? Who are you talking about?" Ray knows that one of the two has to be Lily.  
  
Lily just looks at the ground before saying, "Yeah Robbie? What are you talking about?"  
  
Travis just rolls his eyes and sits in the techbooth. "Calm down you two."  
  
Robbie nods and looks at Travis, a mischievous look in his eye, and says, "Travis is right. Calm down. I just said I heard a rumor." He nods and says, "Some kids at school . . . said their little brothers and sisters had seen two certain people at dinner together. Making out."  
  
With that Travis coughs and then Robbie says, "I don't know if its true or not. But I'm not going to tell anyone who the rumor is about."  
  
Lily sighs and looks at the ground. "Right then." She knew who the rumor was about. And it was a true rumor. She starts to listen to the song, realizing what Travis is asking her to do. They had discussed this earlier in the day. They were to act normally. They didn't want to jeapordize Radio Free Roscoe, but they still wanted to have a relationship. Looking at Travis, Lily smiles. This time Ray catches her smile and his eyes widen.  
  
"No. No. No." Comes from Ray's mouth as he sees this. "Tell me it's not you two!" Blinking Travis sighs. The one person they didn't want to know. . .knew.  
  
Glancing up at Ray Lily mouths the words, 'I am sorry. . .' and Ray just hits his head on the table. "Damn it!" Ray exclaims before putting on his headphones. The song ended.  
  
The other three DJ's put on their headphones to listen to Pronto as he began. "I'm Pronto, and I'm wondering; have you ever been stabbed in the back by one of the people you thought you could trust? Have you ever liked someone, told your friend. . .and then had your friend betray you by asking them out for himself? Call in and let us know."  
  
Smog just looks at the ground and sighs.  
  
People called in for the rest of the show. Each had their own particular story about how they had been stabbed in the back. Soon after the onslaught was over Ray says, "This is Radio Free Roscoe, and we're out." With that Ray begins to play the song 'Is She Really Going Out With Him?'  
  
------  
  
Is She Really Going Out With Him?  
  
Is She Really Gonna Take Him Home Tonite?  
  
Is She Really Going Out With Him?  
  
Cause if My Eyes Don't Decieve Me  
  
There's Something Going Wrong Around Here.  
  
------  
  
Throwing his headphones down Ray is the first one to get up. "I'm out." With that he starts to head toward the door.  
  
Both Lily and Travis say, almost in unison, "Wait Ray."  
  
Robbie just shakes his head before grabbing his laptop and his jacket. Slipping his jacket on he exits, the door slamming shut.  
  
"Ray we need to talk about this." Travis says.  
  
Lily sighs and says, "We were going to tell you Ray . . .just we were going to wait. We knew you'd be mad." She sighs.  
  
Ray just shakes his head and starts to leave again.  
  
Travis almost jumps in front of Ray, using his speed against Ray's just plain lack of it. Standing in front of the door Travis says, "Hey man. You're not leaving until we talk about this alright?"  
  
Ray sighs, knowing what travis could do to him if he was provoked. "Fine. What do you want to talk about? How you took the girl of MY dreams away from ME?"  
  
Lily just looks at the ground and says, "Ray it's not that I was never attracted to you. In fact earlier this year I thought we'd be perfect together. but you never made a move for me, so I got over you." She looks at Travis and says, "And I saw what a great guy Travis really was."  
  
Travis nods, "If you must know I sort of liked Lily ever since the day I met her. I mean she's gorgeous, nice, funny, and overall just awesome. I knew exactly how you felt when you told me and Robbie that you liked her."  
  
Ray just stares at Travis with an almost look of hatred upon his face before saying, "Oh."  
  
Travis begins again, "I waited for almost five months for you to make a move. I waited for you to ask her out. You never did. . . I just thought you were never going to. And I didn't want to be like you. I didn't want to be stuck in aan unrequited love."  
  
With that Lily just nods and Ray stares harder. "Whatever." Ray rolls his eyes and Travis steps out of his way. "I'm out." With that the door opens quickly and shuts as Ray leaves.  
  
Travis just sighs and says, "Well we don't have to be a secret. . .anymore?"  
  
Lily just nods. "See ya later Travis."  
  
With that she, too, leaves. Leaving travis standing in the middle of the station. Looking around Travis shakes his head before exiting the building. 


	9. Where?

Entering the station the next day Travis looks around the room rolling his eyes. His eyes go from the wall, down to the floor, and up the other wall. Seeing Ray sitting at his chair Travis plainly asks, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Ray just shakes his head. "I'll tell you when the rest of you people are here."  
  
Travis just smirks before making his way to the techbooth. Taking seat he makes sure his cry baby sound is working on his soundboard.   
  
With that Lily and Robbie enter, having been talking outside. "What the hell?" They say in unison as they look around the room.  
  
Ray just looks at them and sighs. "Just sit down you two."   
  
Lily raises an eyebrow and then does so. Robbie follows, sitting in his chair. Ray continues, "Alright. Due to recently released facts about Radio Free Roscoe becoming a little. . . too free. Well that is, with eachother. I've made a line," A line had been made very messily in tape across the middle of the room, over the middle of the table, and up both walls. "Seperating Travis and Lily from me. Robbie you may choose whereever you want to go. I don't care. Hell, jog around the station. But I swear to god, you two stay on your side." With that Ray points at their side with disgust.  
  
Travis just smirks. "Come on Ray. We're too free with eachother?" He rolls his eyes, "What happened to 'So free it. . . ah. . .hurts!' Ray? Stop throwing a little tantrum I gave you your time. I'm sorry this is how it had to be. But I couldn't stand to sit by while you just sat there, and wouldn't do anything about it. So back off."  
  
Lily just stares down at the ground as the guys have it out. . . over her. Blushing as Travis defends her she sighs. She hadn't meant to cause this rift between her and her bestfriend by becoming closer to someone else. Looking up Lily stares at Ray and says, "Look, I know how you feel right now, but come on Ray if you think it sucks that I'm happy with someone then you need to get over it. It means you don't notice anyones feelings but your own. And that's just wrong." She sighs, remembering the flicorice.  
  
Ray blinks. His eyes go wide and he blinks again. Blink. Blink. It wasn't what Travis said that hurt. It was what Lily had said to him. Rolling his eyes he shakes his head. "I just want you two over on that side of the room. And if you decide to like make out or something in the middle of a broadcast, would you mind doing it. . .like in the techbooth or something?"  
  
Travis just laughs. One laugh and it's gone. "Don't be so stupid Ray. Do you really think we'd just start making out in front of you two? In the middle of a broadcast no less? Be smart man."  
  
Ray's eyes darken and his lids narrow as he looks at Travis. "Don't call me stupid. Swami." This was the one time he really meant to piss Travis off.  
  
Travis eyes flash, like lightning but he doesn't act on his impulse. Reaching over toward the soundboard Travis presses the button he had been testing before. "Waaaah! WAAAAAAH" Travis just laughs and Lily keeps her head down.  
  
With that Ray is out of his chair, trying to jump over the table to get to Travis. Travis is out of the techbooth in a flash, standing in front of Ray. "Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You." Ray doesn't change in the slightest. He's ready to fight.  
  
Seeing the two starting to go at it Robbie jumps up, grabbing Ray. "Back off Ray."  
  
Lily is just staring at the whole ordeal in awe now. Shaking her head she just says, "Stop the fighting damn it." She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm out." The grabs the metal door and rushes out of it. It slams behind her.  
  
Travis goes wide eyed at this and says, "Look what you did!"  
  
Ray just shakes his head, "No it was you!"  
  
Travis shake his head, "Nuh uh! You wanted to fight me. I was going to try and be a good sport today."  
  
Ray replies, "Nuh uh! You were mean to me!"  
  
Travis just realizes what going on and shakes his head, "We sound like first graders. I'm outa here." With that he follows Lily's footsteps.  
  
Ray looks around innocently as Travis leaves. Waiting a few seconds Ray says, "I'm gone." And with that he yells loudly as he leaves the studio. He needs to vent.  
  
Robbie just looks around and sighs before looking at the mic. Going to the techbooth, Robbie flips the switch to turn on the tuner, and the mics. Grabbing Travis' headset Robbie says, "I'm Question Mark; and I'm wondering: Where'd everyone go?" 


	10. Where Have They Been?

Looking around Robbie just sighs as he clicks the transmitter off. With a sigh he leaves, looking around for what he thinks may be a last time. Well the last time where it would be the 'RFR studio'. "Bye." He says before shutting the door.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
One week later, Ray isn't talking to Travis anymore, so Travis has given up and won't try anymore. Robbie sighs as he sees the two at their lockers. He goes to his. He's in the middle in the locker order. He's in the middle in everything. He can't choose between Travis and Ray. Sure he's known Ray longer, but Travis and Robbie have some good times lately. "Guys. Come on. You have to talk to each other." Ray just rolls his eyes before shutting his locker and leaving. Travis just sighs.  
  
"I didn't want this to happen man," Travis emits.  
  
"I know. Lily knows. Ray is just being stubborn."  
  
"Yeah. He'll get over it I suppose."  
  
With that Lily grins as she turns the corner. "Hey guys." She giggles before putting her arms over Travis' shoulders. "How's stuff?"  
  
Travis smiles lightly. The one person who could make him smile these days. "Ray just ran off in a huff again. I can't believe he's refusing to talk to me."  
  
Robbie nods. "He's being immature about it. Even for Ray, this is immature."  
  
Lily frowns at the thought and sighs. "Oh well. . .I've known Ray all of my life. He'll get over it. . .But that doesn't stop me from feeling bad. I mean, really . . . I do."  
  
Travis grabs Lily's hand and holds it lightly before saying, "Don't feel bad. We just went with our hearts."  
  
Lily nods.  
  
Ed and Ted wander by and look at one of the old RFR posters and say, "I wonder where they've been the past week."  
  
As soon as the two pass Travis says, "Not talking to each other." He looks adown at the ground.  
  
A/N: Ok This is short, I know! Really short actually. . .but it's like one of those 1 page chapters in a novel :-p. I promise the others will b longer. The ending is going to be fun! Yeehaw! Hope you guys like twists and turns. 


	11. Meet Me at Mickey's

"Ray! Stop. Ray! Stop damn it! Come on Ray! Stop ignoring me. Damn it Ray, turn around and face me like a man!" Lily almost screams down the hall of Henry Roscoe High School.  
  
"I always knew something was wrong with that one?" A boy about the same age as Lily mutters before snickering. Lily simply glares at him as she continues to run after Ray.  
  
"Come on! Turn around!" Lily is frantic. She can't handle it anymore. "I'm tired of this Ray! Be a man. Accept it. I waited for you and it didn't happen."  
  
Ray shakes his head as he turns around. "You're right. It's my entire fault. Now leave me alone to mope damn it."  
  
Lily just shakes her head and says, "No. Now, come talk to me. Face to face. Like a real man would." Ray nod and slowly follows her. Lily grabs his arm and pulls him toward the stairs before sitting down and pulling him down next to her. "Ok. Ray. Deal with it. Come on Ray. Don't be mad at Travis, or me. Please? We just did what we thought was right."  
  
Ray slowly nods, "I know. Ok?"  
  
Lily sighs and says, "Then why are you ignoring us? We didn't do anything wrong here Ray."  
  
Ray just rolls his eyes and says, "I know Lily. . .Just let me work this out by myself. I'll talk to Travis alright? But I won't do it voluntarily. If he has something to say to me then I will reply, but I won't initiate the conversations."  
  
Lily sighs and nods. "Fine Ray. I'll let you figure this out for yourself. But don't forget what I said. We did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong. Life just is funny sometimes."  
  
Ray nods before standing up, "Right Lily. Whatever." Lily just shakes her head at his sarcasm and watches as he starts to leave.  
  
"I can not feel this way." She stands and starts to leave, shaking her head. "I can only have feelings for one person."  
  
"Hey Lil," Travis grins at her as he pops out from around one of the corners. He saw her walking down the hall earlier and decided to wait for her. Not having heard what shad said moments ago he grabs her hand lightly before lacing his fingers between hers and saying, "I saw you started to talk to Ray. What happened?"  
  
Lily forces a smile on her face and says, "He said he'd talk to you. He just won't initiate the conversation." She giggles lightly.  
  
Travis nods, "Oh. Good."  
  
Walking down the hall Travis says, "I'm glad. If he'll at least talk to me about this we can get this thing cleared up."  
  
"This THING Travis? Is that all it is to you? A thing?" Lily rolls her eyes as Travis raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Lily, Of course not. When I said thing I meant we could clear up how we did nothing wrong, and how he didn't either. We just followed our hearts." He nods.  
  
Lily smiles a little before saying, "Oh. Ok Good. He also said we can continue with RFR."  
  
Travis just grins as he says, "Good." RFR had become his refuge in the afternoon to keep away from home. He had things to do after school whenever RFR was going on and his parents, although they let him do much of what he wanted, did question where he was when he didn't have things to do. And he's not really a good liar.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ray. Thanks for saying you'd talk to me to Lily."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I think it is big of you to at least try to talk to me after what happened."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Ok. Well I have to go. Talk to you later man?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ray rolls his eyes as Travis leaves. In the most sarcastic voice he can muster Ray mutters, "man."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Dear Journal;  
  
I can't believe I feel like this? I can't believe I'm writing in you. I haven't written you in ages. Anyway . . . I can't believe it! I think I may still have feelings for Ray. I now know he had feelings for me, even when I liked him before. I mean, how am I supposed to feel?! I am just so confused. This isn't fair. I have two great guys, Travis and Ray. . . One I am dating (Today is the two week mark! It's officially a relationship... My first real 'relationship') and the other I have been friends with since I was about two. I need to figure this out. I can't just dump Travis because I think I may have feelings for Ray, but I can't just ignore these feelings either. This is so crappy. Why does life deal me these crappy hands? Oh well. Let's just see what happens. Travis and I are meeting at Mickey's tonight and then we are going to see a Star Wars at the planetarium. How funny is that. That's one of the things I love about Travis. He has such cool and different ideas. He doesn't have to be like everyone else sometimes. Ray feels like he has to be 'cool' and the same as other people all the time. But I still feel something for him. Oh well. Life treats you weird sometimes I guess . . . Well I am out. I need to get ready.  
  
--Lily  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Later that night Lily sits at her computer. Her date with Travis was not what she expected. Flowers, candy, a nice restaurant, and then the movie. It was extravagant. Logging on to her AOL Instant Messanger account Lily instant messages Ray:  
  
Shady88: Hey  
  
Raymeister: Hey  
  
Shady88: What's up  
  
Raymeister: Not much, you?  
  
Shady 88: I just got home from my date with Travis. It's been two weeks. It's an official relationship now. . .  
  
The screen stays blank for a moment before Lily starts typing again:  
  
Shady88: Ray? You there?  
  
Shady88: Ray? Come on. Talk to me.  
  
Raymeister: Fine.  
  
Shady88: I've been thinking about something. Meet me at Mickey's in like 20 minutes.  
  
Raymeister: Sure; whatever. 


End file.
